From Like to Love
by BlueNBlackRoses
Summary: Hineko hates him, but I do not. In fact I even kind of like him a little bit. He's a little rough around the edges but...I can deal with that.


Hello my lovelies~PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! It's been ages since I have updated anything and this just happens to be a request from someone on quizilla. :) I never thought college would consume this much of my life so updates on...anything...will still be slow until I get a break. :/ But remember to review! I still love them!

Disclaimer- I don't own bleach or the OC.

* * *

The night's stars twinkled brightly as I sat on the roof of the squad eleven barracks. Being in the eleventh squad wasn't as bad as I had thought it was going to be. I have friends that I adore, and a captain that I can almost, ALMOST, look up to as a father. If you could only take out the constant need to test my skills and almost kill me thing he had going on, other than that we were great!

At my side was Hineko, yes I understand that it's the same as Rangikus, but as of now, the Soul Society has failed to take responsibility for it, and it's not like I'm going to mention it to them. I know what will have to be done. Captain Hitsugaya was kind enough to tell me that it should remain under wraps for now unless I wanted to mourn early. "What is it Hineko? What's troubling you?" I asked, putting my hand on the shaking hilt.

_"That fool is herrrrre again." _He purred out with distaste. Obviously he was talking about Ikkaku; the two have never really gotten along that well. His footsteps clacked against the roof tiles as I waited for him to approach, I even waited to be smacked upon the head with his own sword.

"Hey, Mitzuki. Captain wants to see you." Walking over to me he stood with his sword slung over his shoulder, his...shaved...head glistening in the moonlight. Kenpachi, what does he want at this hour I wonder. It was late, and usually after the darkness has fallen the Captain leaves me be.

"Fine." Getting up I walked past him, but not before letting a small smile slip onto my face. "Well, aren't you coming oh great bald one?" The vein in his forehead popped up and he turned toward me with a heat seeking glare.

"I'm not bald! Call me that one more time and I'll make YOU bald you hear me!" He screamed out, starting to advance toward me with the intent to rip my hair out piece by piece. I wouldn't want that! I quite like my hair! It's short, spiky and a beautiful shade of red! Makes my blue eyes pop out, you know?

"Ok! Ok! I'm sorry; just don't kill me before I get to the office!" Scurrying away and jumping from the roof, I heard the purr of my Zanpaktou at my side.

_"I rrrrrreally detest that man. I hate the way you two flirrrrt all the time." _He grumbled out. I gave a small pat to the hilt as well as a small glare. "Hey Ikkaku isn't that bad. Just because you don't like him it doesn't mean that I'm not allowed to you know."

Walking down the small wooden pathway, I opened the door to the Captains office. "Hello Kenpachi, Ikkaku said that you wanted to see me?" I made my way over to his desk and was amazed at the amount of paper work that had begun to pile up before him.

"Mitzuki, I have to go to the real world right away. Finish up the paper work will ya?" He stood up, towing over me like a darn skyscraper, and let out a bored yawn. Walking past me he placed a hand on my head and ruffled up my hair slightly.

"Wait a minute! The rules are that if the Captain is unable to do paper work, then the responsibility falls to next in line. So that would be Yachiru." I stated. There's no way that I want to do that mountain! I'd take a week at the minimum!

"Oh right, Yachiru is coming with me. Sorry I forgot to mention that." He said, scratching the back of his neck slightly and dazing up toward the ceiling, as if he were thinking of something else to just make my day.

"Well then what about Ikkaku, he's before me." I retorted, defending myself.

"I can't read his chicken scratch, so that means you're going to have to suck it up and do the paper work while I'm gone. You'll be fine, I'll only be gone for a few days, I trust you to man the squad in my stead." With that being said, he walked out the door and left me in his office. His paper filled, ink blotted, floor chopped in half office. Wonderful.

I let out a loud sigh and went over to his inhumanly large chair, plopping down in it and crossing my legs. Grabbing a pen, I found the first piece of paper and read over it boredly. "Blah, blah, blah, something about the food. Seems legit." Signing my name I put in on a spare part of the desk and began to make a little pile, grabbing one paper after another until I felt like my hand was about to fall off.

I was in the zone, all noise had left my ears and I was focused on the task at hand. Actually, I was at the last paper for the pile I was currently working on. "Last one." I mumbled out, excitement lacing my voice already. Even from this small accomplishment, it's one less pile I'll have to do tomorrow morning.

"MITZUKI!" The door busted open caused shock to radiate through my entire being!

Papers flew everywhere! Turning my head I saw Ikkaku leaned up against the doorway with his arms crossed and a smirk lingering on his face. "Hey there." He mused out, clearly amused by my reaction and how much trouble he just caused me.

"Ikkaku what was that for you jerk!" Getting up I got down onto my hands a knees, picking up the papers and starting to organize them like they were before someone so kindly screamed and scared the crap out of me.

"Hey, hey, calm down. I'm sorry alright. No need to be so tight." He came over and helped me pick up the papers, then sat them back down on the desk before plopping down onto the couch that was provided in front of the desk.

"What, you come in here to watch me work or something?" Sitting back down in the chair, I resumed with another pile of work, starting at the top and slowly making my way to the bottom.

"Actually, I came to see if you needed anything. Captain said to check up on you to make sure you hadn't fell asleep on his desk and drooled over everything.

"I do not drool over everything thank you very much!" Slumping back in the chair, I did notice that I was a little hungry. Maybe Ikkaku would get me something to eat from a local shop or something? Yes, food does sound nice at the moment.

Digging through my pocket I pulled out some money that I had. "Here, will you get me something to eat, get yourself something too. It's on me." I gave him a smile that could melt even the coldest heart. Noticing the small blush he had, he snatched up the money and busted out of the office before I could mutter out a thank you.

"So cute sometimes." I resumed my work when I noticed Hineko growling from his spot on the floor.

_"I've said it once I'll say it again, I rrrrrreally detest that man. I hate the way you two arrrrre always flirrrrrrrrting and whatnot."_ Giving out a sigh, I picked him up and put him on my lap sideways, letting my hand rest on the hilt softly.

"Hineko, I've told you that we may be one, but I'm free to like who I want. Of course I want you to be happy, but don't you want me to be happy as well? Yes he's a little crude and fight-loving at times, but he's also one of the few in the soul society that I feel deeply for."

I could practically see in my mind the way that he rolled his eyes and sighed out of frustration. _"Of courrrrrse I want you to be happy...so as long as he doesn't hurrrrrrt you I'll learrrrn to deal."_

"Feel deeply for huh?" His voice cracked my loving moment with my zanpaktou and my head whipped over to him leaning against the door. "I never knew you cared so much Mitzuki." A sharp smirk made my face heat up.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about." Setting my zanpaktou down in the floor, I focused hard on the papers that were before me, trying now to forget that he was even in the room. At the moment it would have been a true pleasure to have him just disappear.

"Ha! I'm pretty sure that you know exactly what I'm talking about." His voiced seemed closer than ever, but I dared not to look up. A slight squeaking sound was scratching the air and I felt myself, as well as the rolly chair, being pulled back.

"H-Hey, what are you doing? I h-have to finish the paper work Ikkaku!" In a short burst of speed, he grabbed the arm of the chair and spun me around so I was facing him. Being blocked in by his arms on both sides of the chair, I had no choice but to try and melt into the back and pray not to embarrass myself even more than I already had.

"Look at you, you've never stuttered before. What's got you all tore up now?" He teased, leaning in closer to me as I tried to lean farther back. "Your face is all red too." I was left speechless, what could I say? I was too embarrassed to say anything. This was Ikkaku! The one person that I may possibly like more than I can imagine, and here he was teasing me and making me all uncomfortable.

"I-I'm not s-stuttering you jerk!"

He let go of the arms and leaned back up, crossing his arms with that same smirk still on his face. In a sad effort to control the color to my face, I rolled back over to the desk and resumed signing away, trying to avoid looking at Ikkaku. He began to circle the desk, almost like he was on the prowl. I could tell that he was definitely having a good time seeing my reactions. I wasn't usually like this. I'm a part of squad eleven for goodness sakes! I'm tougher than this, and here I am turning into putty right before him.

_"Rarrrrrrre you arrrrrrrrre embarrrrrrrrrasses."_ Mused Hineko, little brat!

"I'm telling you Mitzuki, you are acting very weird right about now." He walked behind the chair and dragged the palm of his hand across the exposed area of my neck, causing goose bumps and shivers to rack through my body as well as making me streak a line of ink on one of the papers.

"W-Was that really necess-" I had raised my head up to ask him if such an action like that was really necessary but he caught me off guard, silencing me with a sweet, yet mischievous kiss. Thoughts scattered, eyes widened, and nails scraped at the wood of the desk.

Pulling away, he leaned back in quickly and placed another kiss to my scorching cheek. "W-What was that for? Very...unexpected of you y-you know." I managed through a horrible sentence, filled with shy stuttering and embarrassment.

"I just felt like. Who knows, I may feel like doing it again sometime. You know, maybe one to wake me up in the mornings, good luck before a battle, before I go to sleep, maybe just at random. Who knows but me?" He made his way toward the door, leaving me speechless and winked at me before leaping out and into the Soul Society.

Bringing up a few fingers to my lips, I noted that he tasted of sake, and had an irony smell, probably from all the battles that he had been through. But it was nice in its own way, almost relaxing to me.

"At random huh? What do you think about that Hineko?" I glanced down to get his opinion, but it was strange, he was no where to be found. I was sure that he was right next to me a few moments ago.

_"As I've said beforrrrrrre. I rrrrrrrrrrreally detest that man. I have been stolen...come get me NOW Mitzuki." Hineko seethed, very unhappy about being taken by none other than Ikkaku._

"Fine, let's see how random you want to be." The papers were just going to have to wait for a little while, I needed a break anyways. Ikkaku was waiting for me and he had my zanpaktou! I can't just sit around now can I?

Well, I'm off!


End file.
